He's The ExtraOrdinary One
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: Momoko gets dumped by Dexter,and she almost got killed in battle,and she has no one to sing her single with her,will brick come the rescue?songfic* E.T. Kanye West Katy Perry


**Disclaimer:i do not own Power Puff Girls Z, i only own this fanfic**

**BRICKXBLOSSOM ONE SHOT!**

**i'm a big fan of ButchXKaoru,but i'm also a big fan of BRICKXBLOSSOM they look so cute together!**

**i'll be also making a one shot for MiyakoXBoomer,**

**and for my OC's DawnXDrake,DaisyXDallas,and especially BUNNY!**

**her crush(which is my oc) is BangBang.**

**well,enjoy the ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ExtraOrdinary<em>**

Momoko sighed happily on her way to school. she was happy because she had an amazing job as a super heroine,and an awesome boyfriend,named Dexter. She entered class and walked to her seat. Her best friend Miyako smiled at her,"Good Morning Momoko-san!"

Momoko smiled,"Good Morning Miyako-san!"

Kaoru and Dawn looked at Momoko,"You sure are in a good mood."

Momoko smiled,"That's how i am."

Momoko looked around for Dexter,and she finally found him. He was talking to his friend,probably about some science stuff.(-.-'') Momoko waved and smiled,Dexter didn't.

Momoko's smiled dropped."Hmmm.."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow."Dexter's acting weird..."

Dawn nodded,"Yeah,he usually is sweet to Momoko-san.."

Then Kaito and his brothers entered the classroom,and girls began to squeal and scream. Kaoru and Dawn covered their ears. Dawn rolled her eyes and said,"SHUT UP GIRLS DAMN IT!"

The girls looked at Dawn,and they asked,"You jealous of us with your boyfriend!"

Dawn began to get angry,"YOU LITTLE DAMN BASTERDS!"

Hiroshi went close to Dawn,"Calm down Dawn-chan."

Dawn blushed madly,"B-but.."

"That doesn't mean you can go get girls because you are jealous,"Hiroshi said.

Dawn screamed,"HIROSHI!"

Hiroshi began to run while Dawn chased him. AND THE GIRLS! While Dawn ran out,Momoko sighed.

Dexter looked at her,and Kaoru looked at him angrily.

Kaoru got up and walked toward Dexter,and whispered something."Hurt Momoko,and i'll hurt your fucking ass."

Momoko looked at Kaoru,and Kaoru walked back to her seat.

Finally Dawn came back,being pulled by Hiroshi. Dawn whined,"But Hiroshi! Those girls are annoying!"

Hiroshi sighed,"No Dawn,don't murder them."

Dawn looked away. From the corner of her eyes,she saw Dexter laugh.

Dawn began to get anger,"Shut the fuck up Dexter! I don't laugh when Momoko drags you!"

Momoko turned red,while Dexter stopped laughing.

Dawn was still being pulled by Hiroshi,"Yeah thats what i thought you stupid,frickin,idiot,Motha-"

Hiroshi quickly pulled her and covered her mouth. Dawn then pout. Dexter raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch Period...<strong>

Momoko was looking for Dexter. Kaoru and the rest caught up to her.

"Momoko? where is he? we need to rehearse for the Summer Bash." Dawn said.

Hiroshi,Riku,Shiro,and Naman caught up with them.

Momoko then saw Dexter. Momoko waved,"Dexter-kun!"

Dexter rolled his eyes,"Look,Momoko,i'm breaking up with you,find someone else to do your stupid song."

Momoko began to cry.

Dexter groaned,"Don't even bother crying Momoko-san,i'm not coming back!"

Dawn was about to punch Dexter,but Hiroshi held her back.

Beep~Beep~

The kids ran off to the rooftop,while Momoko ran in tears.

they transformed into the PowerPuff Z,and flew off. Kaito noticed Momoko's tears on the way to the city.

while they were battling Mojo,Mojo attacked Blossom and she fell to the ground.

Mojo knocked down a building and it was coming toward her.

"BLOSSOM!"The team shouted.

Brick(Kaito) flew as fast as he could and used a forcefield to block the building.

Blossom couldn't move at all.

"Blossom!"Brick shouted. he waited for the right time,and then he dropped the force field,and he grabbed Blossom,and the Building landed on them.

"B-Brick..."Blossom whispered,trying to move.

"B-B-blossom...chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours later...at the hospital..<strong>

Blossom woke up in the hospital. She looked around and found that all her friends were asleep on the couch.

Brick was awake though,he was also in a hospital bed.

"Brick..."Blossom muttered.

Brick turned to look at Blossom,"Blossom-chan...you ok?"he asked.

Blossom nodded,smiling a little.

Brick smiled."I'm glad you ok...Momoko...i heard what happened between you and Dexter at lunch period..."

Blossom began to cry.

Brick looked at her."Momoko...he doesn't deserve you...he doesn't love you like i do.."

Blossom turned pink."I can sing with you at the Summer Bash is you want..."Brick said softly.

Blossom smiled."I'd love too...Brick-kun..."

Brick smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Summer Bash...<strong>

****_The crowd was Cheering and chanting. The were all waiting to hear the hit single,"Futuristic Lover"By Momoko and her new partner Kaito. Momoko got dressed and got ready to sing out on stage._

_Momoko and Kaito then stood on the platform that lifted them up on stage._

_"Ready Momoko?" asked Kaito._

_Momoko smiled."Yeah!"_

_the music began,and then Kaito's Platform lifted him up._

_**Kaito:**_

__**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways  
>I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way<br>I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend  
>I'll be so faaaaa-ar up<br>We dont give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the other side of sanity<br>They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut  
>Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a<strong> lot

(Momoko's Platform lifts up)

**Momoko:**

**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**

**Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**

**Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Kaito:**

**I know a bar out in mars  
>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars<br>Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
>Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars<br>Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
>Tell me whats next? Alien sex.<br>Imma disrobe you  
>Then Imma probe you<br>See I abducted you  
>So I tell you what to do<strong>

**Momoko:**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

****_the crowd cheered for Them. then Backstage,Kaito gently Kissed Momoko on the lips._

_He was extraordinary to her,he's the one._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again i do not own Demashita PowerPuff Z.<em>**

**_PLZ REVIEW!_**


End file.
